


From my heart

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One million stars up in the sky<br/>One shines brighter then any other</p>
            </blockquote>





	From my heart

A million stars up in the sky  
one shines brighter I can't deny  
A love so precious a love so true  
a love that comes from me to you  
The angels sing when you are near  
within your arms I have nothing to fear  
You always know just what to say   
just talking to you makes my day  
I love you honey with all of my heart  
together forever and never to part


End file.
